


One day or Another

by totally_not_a_sturges_fanatic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Author literally cannot tag this correctly, Btw the song the first chapter talks about is Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley :), M/M, Take away my writing privileges, This is my first fic please help, sad??, super emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_sturges_fanatic/pseuds/totally_not_a_sturges_fanatic
Summary: Sturges, after learning he is a synth, still needs to cope with the fact none of his memories are real. A song he hears brings back too much and Preston has to come around for him.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Sturges
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I cried writing this and had help with a friend on Discord. I’m also gonna make the note this is based from headcanons from the same person who helped :))

That memory, and that song.

Sturges had already learned about his real identity, a synth copy to blend in with other, real people. He had cried for a day or two over that, and had finally decided it was time to stop weeping about. He was still here, right? Everyone still sees him as a human. He’s treated as everyone else.  
It was the same day he couldn’t hold that stability anymore. 

He heard that familiar chord, and the smooth voice following that rhythm. That needed to stop.  
Memories, ones he now knew weren’t real and only an algorithm planted into circuits, flooded back in like water breaking a dam. After a few seconds only then did Sturges begin to break. Tears came forth and he tried his damned best to keep them back. Preston took a bit of notice, but didn’t pay much attention with how busy they both were. 

That was how it was for a few minutes. Minutes became seconds, and Sturges excused himself, wiping something from his eyes. He isn’t usually like this.  
Preston waited and continued to work before the few seconds his friend had been gone became several hours. He proceeded to get ready to leave only to find Sturges in the old ruined home they shared. But it wasn’t the same, as he had been crying there for the time he left, and you could tell from one glance at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, trying my hand at writing again because I knew quarantine would make me 60% stupider and I didn’t do my homework. Let’s try and use the chance to learn to write, they said, let’s be smart and keep in touch with writing, they said. >:(
> 
> Anyway, enjoy what I have to give please?

Preston was already heartbroken at just the sight of the mechanic crying. He’d never once seen Sturges cry. Garvey had only seen him comfort the people who did cry, or massage the bridge of his nose to keep him from doing the same.  
Without a certain chance of anything, he decided to walk into the doorway of the old room in the ruins of the house they shared, only alerting the man who was sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. 

“Hey,” Preston (who’s definitely trying to be casual) started, “what’s going on?”   
Sturges jerked his head up from his hands, and looked up at the Minutemen lieutenant. “It’s somethin’ I don’t want to even start on, it’ll make it worse and it’ll ruin everythin’.” The mechanic straightened and rubbed the tears from one slightly puffy sapphire eye. “You’re lying.” The lieutenant sat next to him, putting one heavily gloved hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s going to make you cry or something, but I want to know. You comfort me most of the time and now I’m returning the favor.” He looked over at him, knowing that it won’t help to not give reason.   
Sturges began to explain the whole thing. The memories, that he knew weren’t his own, and the family he now knew was fake. Those memories flooded back, and Sturges had to take off to keep someone from seeing the devastation they caused. Sure, he cried but at least Preston got it out of him. 

“I’m...I’m really sorry. It brought back a memory that I can’t say I wanna forget, even if it ain’t real.” Sturges sighed. He rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Mind telling me what this memory was? It’s okay if you don’t, I’m just curious. All I want to do is help, after all.” Preston sadly smiled as both men looked at each other.  
“It was the little known fact about my dad that he loved dancin’. He told me that dancin’ was something that makes you feel safe and overjoyed, y’know... common sense.” He took a short second to think again. “The reason I had to run off, though... he taught me that while dancing to the same song and it brought back that memory I didn’t wanna forget.” He took a short pause. “Now that I know it’s all fake... it ain’t something I wanna dwell on but it pisses me off to know I’m a programmed hunk of junk like I’ve never seen all my so-called life.”  
Preston adjusted to look straight at his friend. “You aren’t a hunk of junk, and to me you’re a living man as you have been the same as always to anyone. Everyone here in Sanctuary appreciates you and I for one hell of a reason know because i hear it constantly. Another reason I should probably give is because I love you as I would a romantic partner of a sort. Sometimes I even think of you that way.” Preston sighs. “Who am I to fool? I of course want to ask you to date me but we’re both always so busy we never get the time.”


End file.
